


Weiss and Messy

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackjack, Cake, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gunge, Love Bites, Multi, POV Female Character, Pie fight, Porridge, Smut, Squirty Cream, Strap-Ons, Wet & Messy, custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Ruby enjoy a budding WAM relationship, alongside Blake and Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RWBY- Pie fight

This is Weiss. Yang and Blake encouraged me to write up my experiences with wet and messy substances.

It’d been several months since I slept with Blake and Yang, having left them to their relationship and their… experiments. They kept me in the loop about their activities, inviting me in once, but mainly sending photos and the odd video. I stopped letting it riling me up when I started using it as stimulation. But not for long. Ruby approached me, wondering what three of her teammates were going on about in terms of wet and messy play. We went to where the gunge tank was stored, and I cooked up some white slime.

Ruby was in her swimsuit, and I joined her in mine.

You wouldn’t have a gunge tank pegged as a romantic destination, but the atmosphere was charged. Ruby and I stepped into the tank, still part of the stage where the secondary tank was stored. Ruby pressed and then dropped the remote at the cold temperature of the slime, doing a little jig.

We ended up snogging under the thick, gooey stuff, sensuously rubbing the substance over our bodies and each other.

It was fun.

Ruby asked me out the next day.

To celebrate, Yang and Blake invited us over. The first thing we noticed was the groundsheets everywhere. From the door to the bedroom, all surfaces covered.

As soon as we shut the door, Blake and Yang sprang out of the bedroom, holding a paper plate heaped with squirty cream.

“Surprise!” They yelled, throwing them.

Ruby could have used her semblance to get away, but she let the pie hit her full in the face. My pie spattered on my combat skirt, right on my breasts. I looked at Yang, who’d thrown it.

“Really?”

“You might as well change into your underwear, or you’ll ruin that dress.” Yang laughed. Blake nodded. They had already ‘changed’.

Ruby and I did as they advised, Yang and Blake moving back into the bedroom and carrying out a table with a more cream pies and cans of squirty cream. Ruby wiped her eyes and nose, and rushed to the table, taking a pie and rushing back to me, planting it in my face. The cream was soft and cool on my skin. She rubbed it in before peeling the plate base off and cleaning the worst off my face. We kissed, smearing the pie mess on our faces together.

I squeaked as I felt another pie splat onto my back. Blake walked up to us, smacking one pie onto Ruby’s ass, the other onto mine. I glared at her.

“Way to ruin the moment.” I snapped. Ruby wiped the mound of cream off her rear and threw it at Blake, and I copied her. She threw her arms up to shield herself, getting cream on her arms, but she didn’t spot Yang with a pie in either hand.

Blake’s face was sandwiched between the soft cream, her muffled cry of surprise causing Yang’s grin to grow wider. I picked up a plate and slapped it on her face, a spray of cream flying from the impact point.

Blake raised her hands and flipped us off, blindly stumbling around. Yang took her shoulder, turned her around, discarded the plate and pushed her face through the cream, kissing her.

I tossed Ruby a can of squirty cream and picked one up myself. I snuck up behind the busy Yang and pulled the back of her panties out, spraying the can’s contents into the gap, around her ass.

I let go of her panties, snapping them back onto her skin, mushing the cream into her skin. Yang pushed up against Blake in shock, and wiggled her behind as I slapped a pie on for good measure.

It didn’t faze her kiss, in fact, it made her more passionate. I walked around to where Ruby was rubbing the fluffy cream on Blake’s legs.

“Do you two want a room?” I asked. “Or are we going to resume this pie fight?”

“Sorry Weiss. Couldn’t help it.” Blake grinned. “Me and Ruby against you two.”

We took an equal amount of pies and set up either side of the table, treating it like a tennis net.

The first ‘serve’ came from Ruby, throwing a pie that spattered on the walls.

“Mind the walls!” Blake called, lobbing a pie of her own. There was a squeal from the other side.

We exchanged several volleys, yelping and giggling in delight as we dodged or were hit.

I began laying down a barrage as Blake moved around the table, taking two cans of cream to ambush them. I waited to hear the results of the attack, but aside from whispers and giggling, I didn’t hear what I was expecting.

Then Yang vaulted the table and tackled me to the ground, yelling a war cry as I landed in a clump of cream.

“You’re outnumbered.” Ruby told me. “Get on your knees.”

“Traitor.” I told Blake. She giggled.

They surrounded me, cans in hand and sprayed. My face was covered from three sides, coating my hair, falling onto my breasts, all soft and heavy and sweet.

I thought I heard Yang make a pun about bukkake, but the cream made it hard to hear. What I assumed to be a towel was draped over my face. I cleaned off the cream.

“Sis, Weiss, you might want to shower first. We will be a long time.” Yang warned.

We thanked them and trailed cream on the groundsheets until we hit the linoleum floor of the bathroom.

After a quick wash, we borrowed two towels and made our way back out towards my dorm. AAt the door, a thought crossed my mind.

“Guys, how did you pay for this?” I asked.

“Actually, you’re footing the bill.” Blake told me. “Remember the boots?”

“Sure.” I replied. “I’ll pay. It’s the least I can do in return for this.” I told them.

 

 

Next week, Ruby and I share breakfast, romp and have a very good day.

Weiss


	2. Weiss/Ruby- Porridge, sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds an inventive way to eat breakfast, which leads to smut.

Ruby and I settled into a routine. We would wake early, have a quick breakfast, then I would go to the gym whilst Ruby watched cartoons. Sometimes she would join me, but it was up to her. Once I came back, I had a larger breakfast, then we either went to class or hung out, playing multiplayer video games with Blake and Yang. And sometimes we enjoyed morning sex, with or without food play.

But sometimes, things went a little differently.

The alarm went off, we woke up, showered and Ruby was the one to cook. My sports bra in the wash, so I wore a light blue boob tube that showed my midriff and short shorts. As I was eating a small bowl of cereal, I got a message from a teacher, telling me that my recent assessment was late. I’d sent it in a week early, and it seemed to be a glitch in the system. I was engrossed with the conversation online, and didn’t notice Ruby hadn’t poured her porridge from her saucepan into her bowl.

I finished the conversation to see Ruby staring morosely at the saucepan.

“Are you alright?” I asked, concerned. “Are you feeling sick?”

“I’m not hungry.” She sighed.

I leant over her.

Quick as a flash, Ruby was on me, taking the saucepan and pulling the front of my sports bra out, tipping in the warm porridge. I shrieked as it flowed over my breasts and cupped the boob tube, trying to stop it spilling down my body.

“Ruby!” I yelped. “What the hell?”

Ruby burst out laughing as my dignity was completely lost.

“I’m hungry now. Stay right there!” Ruby told me.

“Wha… what?” I asked. “Where am I going to go?!”

Ruby laughed as she rifled through the cupboards. She brought out several squeezy bottles of chocolate and strawberry sauce, as well as honey.

“Keep your hands there, I don’t want any spillage.” She said. “It’s not too hot, is it?”

“No. But you’re missing the point, I’m supposed to be meeting with Pyrrha this morning!”

“Ah, she can wait. Besides, what are you going to with your boob tube ruined?”

“Hurry up. I don’t want this stuff to get cold.” I said, resigning myself to my fate.

Ruby smiled and began to squeeze the bottles on top of the porridge. She picked up a spoon and began to dig into the porridge, swirling her spoon in the dollops of sauce. I grumpily stood there, hands pushing up my breasts. Ruby was grinning like a madwoman, and I had to smile at how happy she was, eating her breakfast out of my cleavage.

I felt the cool, smooth underside of the spoon brush my breast. I moved my right arm under my breasts, supporting the lightening weight of the porridge and allowing me to dip a finger in and taste.

“I cook good porridge.” I said, licking the finger. “But it’s starting to get cold. Can I get cleaned off now?”

Ruby nodded, and I crossed to the sink, pulling the bottom of my boob tube open, porridge spattering onto the basin.

I pulled the top off, wincing as the wet material moved against my face. I could swear that some stuck in my hair. I sighed and tried to comb my hair.

A new pair of hands ran through my locks, Ruby helping. She pushed me closer to the sink, reaching around my body to find the extendable sink head, fiddling with the taps and using the spray to clean my breasts. She aimed it down and the water played on my stomach. Then she aimed it at my lycra shorts, soaking them.

“Oops.” Ruby said. I could hear her grin.

“You, young lady.” I told her, taking the showerhead from her grip and spinning, aiming it at her. “Are in big trouble.” Ruby squealed as the cold water sprayed over her. She pulled of her Beowulf top and her pyjama bottoms, kicking them away and exposing her body.

I shuffled my wet shorts down and joined her naked. Ruby grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce.

“No. I’m making the rules here.” I said, pushing her in the general direction of the bedroom.

I followed her in there, taking a recent purchase from a drawer. A red collar with a long black leash. I showed it to Ruby, who smiled and tilted her head to one side, allowing access to her neck. I put the collar on her, then moved her arms behind her back, looping the leash from the collar around her wrists, binding them behind her back.

I looped the remaining leash around my left hand, and pulled her up with my right, before lying down and tugging on the leash, drawing her core close. I started to eat her out. Ruby strained as she rocked her hips back and forth, assisting my tongue in pleasuring her. I reached my right hand and toyed with her right breast.

“Ah, ah, Weiss!” She moaned as I tweaked and groped her breast. My tongue was busy delving into her hot, wet core, my mouth sucking and licking her fluids.

I pushed my tongue into her core, licking inside her, and was rewarded with a whine from her. I recognised the nose, and moved my hand off her breast and started to finger her, licking small circles on her clit.

My stimulation of her was aimed at getting a reaction from her, and Ruby let out a long, drawn-out whine as she ejaculated, fluids shooting from her core and onto my breasts. I continued to finger her, drawing out her climax, my hand getting soaked from Ruby’s stream.

I looped the leash off my hands and Ruby’s wrists. There were red marks on her wrists from where she’d strained in her throes. She looked down at me, chest heaving.

“Again.” She gasped.

I bound her arms in front of her, instructing her to get on her front. She laid there whilst I nipped and sucked on the skin of her back, marking my territory. I moved lower, gently nipping her ass cheek. Ruby shifted and mumbled happily as I moved down to her pussy, which was practically leaking onto the sheets. I slowly licked her wetness, savouring every motion that she made as I teased her bundle of nerves.

She shuddered and squirted a second time. I rolled her onto her front.

Ruby laid back and panted, red-faced, enjoying the glow that came from orgasm. I spread her flared lips, her core dripping from her climaxes.

“You good?” I asked.

“Oh yeah.” She panted, chest heaving. “But I don’t have another round to give.”

“I thought as much.” I kissed my way up her body, leaving a hickey on her neck and unhitched the collar. “You stay there, alright? I’ll cook something up for you and you can watch cartoons and have breakfast in bed.”

“l love you.” Ruby mumbled.

“I know, sweetheart.” I replaced the duvet, tucked her in and turned the small television on as I left.

 

                                                                                                                                                                             

I whipped up waffles with chocolate sauce, squirty cream and honey. I included a few strawberries as an afterthought. I put a glass of milk on the tray with the food and brought it through to Ruby, who was sitting up, stroking my hickey and watching a superhero cartoon.

“I made you waffles.” I told her, putting the tray on her knees and taking a strawberry, dipping it into the cream and eating half. Ruby opened her mouth like a baby bird, and I fed her the rest of the strawberry. I sat next to her on the sheets as she ate, half-watching the cartoon and eating small bits of waffle which Ruby offered to me.

“Am I going to have to wear a scarf?” Ruby asked. “This hickey is nice and all, but it’s not the fashion at the moment.”

“We can bunk today’s lessons.” I told her. “I called in sick when I made breakfast. Said you were sweating badly and really, really hot, and that I was caring for you.”

Ruby laughed at the innuendous nature of the excuse.

“So we have the day to ourselves?” She asked.

I kissed her forehead.

“All day to do whatever we want.”

Ruby finished her breakfast and put the tray on her bedside table.

“Then get in bed with me.”

The day was spent lazily watching cartoons, fucking in bed and other indulgences. Ruby took charge after lunch, using a strap-on to grind me into the bed. We learnt a few new positions, and after Ruby upgraded to a longer, thicker length, made me cum so hard I saw stars and squirted.

It was a good day.

Yang and Blake checked in on us after they’d had their lessons, finding us both oversexed and sore from the love bites and rough play we’d been giving one another. They dropped off the notes they’d taken and left us to it.

Days as luxurious as that were rare, but we made the most of them.

Next chapter, we all play blackjack, with a messy twist.

~Weiss


	3. RWBY- strip/messy blackjack

In typical Yang fashion, there was a note taped to our door.

‘Gambling night, tonight @ 20:00.  Come to apartment 2 for some fun! Don’t wear anything you wouldn’t want to get messy!’

“Oh, pleasepleaseplease can we go?” Ruby asked.

 

 

Of course we did. I opted for a miniskirt, tights and top. Ruby had jeans and tee shirt. We were ushered into the living room by Blake, who had her top and jeans on. Yang was setting a groundsheet over the carpet, in her usual short shorts and tank top. We sat down.

If it was a clock, Blake sat at 12, Yang 3, Ruby 6 and myself 9.

“Here are the rules.” Yang said. “Blake’s the dealer. 21 or closest wins the hand. Anyone goes over, you take a forfeit card. Whoever wins the hand takes a different card. One says ‘you’, two others have ‘right’ ‘left’ or ‘in front of’. Depending on who it mentions, they take a forfeit card. The forfeit cards can affect you, another person or the other three. Got it?”

Ruby frowned.

“We’ll work it out as we go along.” I told her.

“And thanks to Weiss, we can afford to buy a lot.” Yang said, gesturing to the laden forfeit table.

“No problem.” I replied. My monthly allowance was more than enough to cover my small spending costs, and had been piling up.

Blake started dealing.

“21, right?” Ruby asked, placing her two cards. Ace and a king.

“What?!” I yelped.

“Okay, no need to play this round.” Yang laughed.

“Ruby, take a black ‘person’ card and a white ‘forfeit’ card and read them out.” I instructed.

“To my right.” Ruby read the black card. “Take your top off.” She looked at Yang.

Yang shrugged and took off her tank top, showing a black bra.

I went over and Yang won the next hand.

“Fill your bra with cream.” I read. I made to stand up, but Yang raised a hand.

“Opposite me, gunge in tights/ socks.”

“Just my luck.” I sighed.

I went to the table and picked up a can of squirty cream, hitching up my top and squirting the cream in my bra cups, then pressing my breasts back into the cups.

“Feels good.” I half-moaned. I turned and helped Yang hitch up my skirt so that she was able to pull the front of my tights out, a tall jug of my white slime in her hand.

The cool slime massaged my legs as it worked its way down my right leg. Yang swapped to my left leg. My tights bulged by the time I sat down. Ruby squeezed my leg when I sat next to her.

I won the next round.

“Opposite me.” I said, smiling at Yang. “Tip a bucket of gunge over your head.”

“Seriously?” Yang asked. I showed her the card.

“Ugh.” Yang said, picking up the bucket. She stared at the gunge, sighed and raised the bucket over her head, tipping it over in one go. It slopped out, chugging down her cleavage, matting her hair and covering her face.

“Well, that one’s a bitch.” She said.

Yang won the next round.

“To my right, custard in panties.” Yang smirked at Blake, who stood and presented her rear, unbuttoning the buttons on her jeans to allow Yang easy access to her panties. Blake squirmed slightly as the custard was poured in, darkening the back of her jeans. Blake buttoned them back up. Yang smacked her on the rear as she sat down, wincing as the custard moved was pressed down her jeans and around her ass.

“What is it with you and Blake’s bum?” Ruby chuckled.

“One does not question the bellabooty, Ruby.” Yang said in a mock-serious voice.

“It is kind of alluring.” I admitted. Ruby poked me.

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked.

“And what’s up with you objectifying my ass?” Blake asked.

“Hey, people may check it out when we’re out and about, but I’m the only person to actually lay claim to it.” Yang smirked. “But I’m sure Weiss loves your ass too, Rubes.”

“True.” Blake grinned. She picked up the pack of cards. “But let them do that later. We’re still playing.”

I won again.

“To my left, strip down to underwear.”

Blake slid the custard-coated jeans down her legs, leaving several yellow streaks on her skin. She pulled off her crop top, showing off a strapless black bra.

I stared at her, envious that she could get her mucky jeans off and how good the bra looked on her.

Ruby had got the hang of the game by the sixth round. She got a 20, but looked at the cards in horror.

“Yourself, take two pies and a jug from the other players. Oh, come on…”

She stood and got ready to take her forfeit.

Yang sandwiched her head between two large pies. Yang rubbed the cream all over Ruby’s face and most of her short black hair; only the ends remain clean emerging from the white mess. Ruby had become frozen in place, arms rigid palms upward, fingers splayed. Yang picked up her chosen jug and poured it on Ruby’s head

I stepped up to Ruby jug in hand. I poured half the slime in the jug both over and down the front of Ruby’s top turning it a glossy, sticky white. I picked up a pair of cream pies and pressed them on Ruby’s sticky boobs and then rubbed them around over Ruby’s chest generally before letting the paper plates slide off my girlfriend. I then pulled open the front of Ruby’s dark low-slung jeans and pours the slime in, working to and fro along the front of Ruby’s waist. Ruby’s feelings on this were hidden behind the slime and pies caking her features.

Blake came up behind her jug in hand. The first Ruby knew about her was that her jeans were pulled open at the back and then the slime was being poured over her butt. By the time all the slime was in the back of Ruby’s jeans, they were a slimy white. Blake took two pies, one she rubbed over Ruby’s behind and the she smeared down Ruby’s back.

The covered Ruby slowly wiped her face and sat down, ‘eww’ing softly.

Ruby won again, Yang going over by deliberately asking for a card when she was at eighteen.

“To my left, strip naked.”

I gasped. “No. I refuse.”

“Oh, come on Weiss, it’s nothing the three of us haven’t seen before.” Blake smirked.

“Anyway, mine’s ‘take a pie’.” Yang said.

“Swap?” I asked.

“Nah. You’ve got a neat bod, princess.”

“At least you get a change to get damp clothes off your skin.” Ruby muttered, slightly put out.

I pulled off my top and got Ruby to unhitch my bra. I slid my gungy knickers and tights down my legs in one go, stepping out of them and sitting back down quickly, crossing my legs and my arms over my breasts.

Since she was up, Ruby pushed a pie into her sister’s face.

The next- and final round was very interesting. All three of us had ended up going over 21. Blake burst out laughing.

“I don’t need to take a person card, do I?” She said, picking a forfeit card.

“Let me spank you with pies.”

The three of us stood and moved to the table.

“This is bull.” I sighed.

“I don’t mind.” Yang whispered. “But look at us, then at Blake...”

“It’s said blackjack is rigged so that the dealer wins…” Ruby said, looking over to me and Yang.

We ganged up on the mostly-clean Blake, who twigged on what we were doing and began to stand up. Ruby hit her with several pies, causing her to slip. I ran up, slime slopping from the sides of my bucket. Blake rolled onto her front, arms raised pleadingly.

“No…” She giggled as I tipped the bucket, the slime splashing onto her breasts. I moved it up to coat her face, careful not to tip it down her feline ears. I coated her legs next and let the last dribbles of slime drip onto her midriff.

Yang straddled her with two pies and slapped them on her breasts. She rubbed them in as she leant in for a quick kiss.

Ruby poured the last bucked on top of the couple, Blake massaging the slime into Yang’s back.

After an impromptu wrestling match, the four of us cleaned up.

 

 

Blake invited us around for dinner afterwards, and Yang brought a chocolate fountain. It sat in the centre of the coffee table, the four of us drinking wine and coating marshmallows and strawberries with chocolate before eating them.

Ruby and I were sitting on the sofa, Ruby resting her head on my lap. I took a sip of wine and placed my glass next to Ruby’s on the table.

“A chocolate fountain got this process started.” Yang reminisced.

“Good thing too.” Blake said. “It’s got us back together, and even stronger than before.”

“It’s been an interesting journey.” I added. “Very, very fun though.”

“Good team building.” Ruby finished.

We shared a quiet moment. An idea crossed my mind.

“Hey, how about we go back to that muddy patch? We could have another mud fight.”

“Yeah!” Ruby enthused. “And we can give each other massages!”

“And go streaking!” Yang added.

“Sounds like a plan.” Blake yawned. “I’m gonna go to bed and read.” She stood, squeezing Yang’s hand.

“I’ll be there soon.” Yang said, letting her fingers slip through Blake’s.

I patted Ruby’s head. “We should turn in too. Lessons are early for us tomorrow.”

“’Kay.” Ruby mumbled.

 

 

We snuggled together under the sheets, buzzing from the alcohol and fatigue. I kissed Ruby as her eyes closed, drawing her soft, warm body close to mine.


	4. RWBY- the race

The camping trip was a complete success. Yang spent more time with her clothes off than on, as did I once she ‘mislaid’ them. Whilst there, we discussed a plan for the end-of-year ceremony.

 

 

 After all the prizes had been handed out and the photos taken, there was the after-party. Having taken Yang’s lead and changed into causal clothes, we went to a balcony overlooking the hall where the students were milling and reclaimed a remote control.

There were several large, decorative lanterns hung above the hall. And their payload was something special. You see, instead of confetti or glitter, there were several hundred gunge-filled balloons. All colour-coded and rigged to drop on the unsuspecting people below.

“Ready?” Ruby asked.

“Ready.” I replied. I started the cameras set up around the room recording and placed my thumb above hers.

We pressed the button together. There was a thud as the bottom of the lanterns irised open, and the gunge balloons fell from the ceiling. A few students looking up made ‘oohing’ noises at the sight, which turned into yelps of surprise when they exploded. The students shrieked as the balloons burst, laughing and running around.

“This was such a good idea.” I said, looking over the hall.

“Yup.” Ruby agreed. A second later, what I realised to be a gunge-filled balloon splatted on my ass. I yelped and turned, seeing Ruby, one hand dripping with gunge, the other with a full balloon. She offered it to me.

I took it without a second thought, splashing it right into Ruby’s face. She smiled as the gunge ran down her face and wiped her eyes.

We dashed down the stairs to where Blake and Yang were, outside the hall with trolleys of gunge-filled balloons.

“Looks like the first stage worked. Ready for part two?” Yang asked.

We pushed the doors open with the trolleys, wheeling in the balloons.

“Grab a balloon and divide into two halves, at each side of the hall!” Yang called.

Within a minute, we had two sides ready for a battle. Except we were standing right in the middle.

“Oh, son of a…” I started saying, but the storm of balloons flying at us from either side cut me off as we slipped and fell under the barrage. I looked at myself, then my teammates. We were a patchwork of gungy colours.

We started laughing. And then the sprinklers activated. Ozpin had decided that the best way to get us all clean was to bend the rules a little.

The four of us squelched back to Yang’s dorm room, laughing happily at the success of the night’s events.

“Okay guys, get cleaned off and change into some old clothes, then get back to mine.” I instructed.

Ruby and I made our way up to my ‘penthouse’ apartment on the top floor and cleaned up. I’d set up an obstacle course of sorts. Groundsheets marked the zones, and I’d taped up a ‘start’ line. A tunnel lined with squirty cream was the first obstacle, leading to a bucket of gunge. The trick there was to find the key to unlock the tiny padlock that held two chains between two cones.

The third part required weaving between cones, with a small puddle of custard providing a slippery surface to run on.

Then the contestant had to eat a cake.

The aim was to complete the course in a fast as time as possible. There were forfeits for the slowest one.

It seemed pretty simple, but for one detail- You couldn’t use your hands. I’d borrowed Blake’s handcuffs and your hands would be cuffed behind your back before you started.

Ruby showed Yang and Blake in Blake had her hair up in a ponytail. I explained the rules and noticed their smiles grow.

“Show us how it’s done, Weiss.” Blake told us.

“Yeah, go on.” Yang agreed.

“Do it!” Ruby whooped.

I mumbled something about being a referee, but I let Ruby fit the cuffs on me. This was going to be interesting.

“Go!”  Yang called, pushing me towards the tunnel. I dropped onto my knees and, throwing grace out of the window, my front, shuffling through the cream, feeling it stick to my chest and front.

Getting onto my knees, I plunged my head into the bucket, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth to try and find a tiny key. I regretted getting such a small padlock, and raised my head out of the bucket, feeling the thick gunge stream off my head.

I had to hold it with my teeth. I opened my mouth a little, feeling the gunge enter my mouth. The moment I felt the key against my teeth, and bit down. Successful, I gently moved the key up and out of the bucket.

Second stage completed, I blinked a much gunge as I could from my eyes, spat out a foul-tasting wad of gunge and went to the cones. The custard proved detrimental to run on, and I slipped after making the first turn. With the laughs of my teammates ringing in my ears, I was glad that the gunge streaking my face was hiding my blushing.

As Yang would say, I ‘stacked it’ three more times before I slipped towards the cake, laid on the floor. Eating the entire thing was out of the question, so I pushed my face into it and mushed it into my face.

“Stop the clock!” I called.

“Ten minutes, Princess.” Yang replied. “Sis, you’re up next.”

Ruby was incredibly eager, shooting around in 8 minutes.

Blake took it slower, coming in at just over eleven. Much to my delight, Yang struggled with finding the key, having kept her hair down. She caught her hair in her mouth several times. It was thirteen minutes and twenty-six seconds before she destroyed the cake.

She rolled onto her back when I told her she was done. Her hair was tinted green from the gunge, and her face had clumps of the creamy cake plastered over it.

“Ugh.” She grunted. “Cuffs off?”

“Nope. You’ll be wearing them for the forfeit.” I said.

“Kinky.” Yang laughed.

I beckoned the others over.

“So, what the plan?” Ruby asked.

“It’s another payback idea. She signed me up for a gunging, she gets one of her own.” I explained. I showed Ruby and Blake two buckets of particularly sloppy gunge.

“Wait, you tailored a payback for each of us?”

“More extreme versions.” I replied, thinking of her betrayal when Ruby and I hooked up.

We picked up a bucket and approached Yang.

“Great. More stuff to go in my hair?” Yang sighed.

We stood around her, raised our buckets and tipped. With no hands to shield herself, Yang sat and took her forfeit, the gunge spattering off her head and spilling over her body. Yang groaned as it oozed over and down some sensitive spots.

When we finished, I quickly went to the bathroom and started the shower.

“Get her in there, quickly.” I told Blake, tossing her the handcuff keys. “And use the shampoo in the bottle with the red cap.”

“Huh?” Blake replied.

“To make it that thick, I mixed glue into the gunge mix.”

Blake and Ruby’s eyes widened.

 

 

Yang’s hair was thankfully unaffected by the glue since it didn’t set, but she was staring daggers at me until I presented her with a small box of dark chilli chocolate- her personal weakness. Then she was more than satisfied.

 

 

Our group activities continued, spilling into Beacon for a second time when the next fundraiser saw Glynda being elected into the gunge tank.

Now? It’s nearly a year since we went on a ‘field trip’, and I’m finishing this off before Ruby and I go shopping for swimwear. I’ve also booked us a spa appointment. I just hope Yang won’t be masturbating in the tub again.

~Weiss


End file.
